Nightmare: The Dreaming
by Trevor X
Summary: FE8, AU: Modern, fantasy. Eirika-centric. "Lying there in an unfamiliar bed while trying to tear my mind away from the terrible visage that had just moments before plagued my dreams, I finally recognized where I was. Beside me, Tana mumbled..."
1. Dreaming, Part I

_**"Nightmare: The Dreaming"**_

_Tags: Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones, Eirika, Seth, Ephraim, Innes, Vanessa, Valter._

_Warnings: AU, Modern Day. Rated for Language, _

_Active Imagination and hints of Adult Situations._

_Er, it will be rated higher, later. For now, _T_._

**X+X+X**

I was fifteen years old when I first saw _him_; fifteen and '_not-dating_' my brother's '_almost-a-girlfriend's' _brother. It sounds confusing, I know. Sometimes I don't believe it all myself - and I was there when it happened. The dating thing? Well, Ephraim and I had been told time and again by our parents that dating was forbidden to us until we were at least sixteen. It wasn't expressly allowed then; our dad only amended that they would think about it at that time.

That left us as a pair of young adults feeling very stifled in our freedom. Unfortunately for our parents, we never lacked inventive ways to get around their restrictions.

We ended up befriending another brother-sister pair at school. I think Ephraim really liked Tana and Innes sort of indicated that he might have feelings for me. With the headstrong knowledge that we knew better than our elders, we did the only sensible thing - '_not-dated'_. This of course meant that I went over to visit Tana while Ephraim visited Innes at the same time, but we actually switched partners for the duration where there was no parental supervision. I'm sure we thought ourselves quite clever for perpetrating such a ruse; our parents never seemed to show any signs of suspecting our duplicity.

So there I was; fifteen, not-quite-dating, and trembling from having awakened from a nightmare. I did mention the nightmare part, didn't I?

Lying there in an unfamiliar bed while trying to tear my mind away from the terrible visage that had just moments before plagued my dreams, I finally recognized where I was. Beside me, Tana mumbled in her sleep and rolled away from me, dragging the blankets with her. A tiny sense of relief flooded me, but irrational as it may seem I didn't feel any safer despite being awake.

I climbed out of the bed, careful not to disturb my sleeping friend and headed for the downstairs living room. If I was quiet, I could at least watch a little late night TV and hopefully take my mind away from the nightmare for a while. Maybe I wouldn't be as well rested tomorrow, but that didn't worry me so much, seeing as it was a Saturday.

By the time I'd cautiously slipped down the stairs and threaded my way through the empty hallway, I found that the living room couch was already occupied. My twin stared back at me in the flickering glare of the television, eyes tired and filled with shadows. I swallowed hard when he looked up. _"I couldn't sleep."_

He nods silently and moves over on the couch to make room for me. Normally I'd be all smiles and cheer, but I just take the offered seat and scooted over to where I could lean against his side. After a few moment of staring listlessly at the glowing screen, Ephraim finally braves a whisper. _"Bad dream?"_

_"Yeah."_ I shudder unintentionally at the reminder.

I feel him shifting his position on the couch. _"Me too."_

It's silent for a while; only the high pitched whine of the television makes any noise until the air conditioning unit kicks in. Ephraim swallows hard. _"It was this faceless blob with teeth..."_

_"And flowing purple hair, right?"_ I shiver again as I recall, vividly, how that form had looked. It had been after me, had sought me out no matter where I had run. I could vaguely recall trying to wake up, to change what I was dreaming about. Ephraim's nod casts weird shadows against the couch. He understands.

_"Yeah."_ He looks over at me now, TV forgotten. _"It was after me. It was like I couldn't get away from it..."_

_"And you couldn't wake up." _Sometimes people tell me that this is just a twin thing. I couldn't say whether they're right; all I know is that on this night, we could finish each other's thoughts. We'd had the same nightmare.

_"There was something else there too. I don't know what...it was. But after it came, I woke up."_ It's the last that either of us ventures at that point; we both revert to silence as we wait for the dawn.

At some point we must have fallen back to sleep; Tana wakes us up the next morning before her parents come downstairs. We high-tail it back to our respective rooms, leaving no evidence of our presence to be found when the rest of the world comes alive.

**X+X+X**

It's evening again before I venture to remember the dream. In all the hustle of the day, the terrors of the nighttime world have faded for me. The four of us hitched a ride to the local mall and spent a greater portion of the day strolling around and browsing the various stores. Tana and I enjoyed that portion more than the boys; both of our brothers seem to be glaring silently at each other whenever we catch them unawares. I have an _almost _feeling that I know what it is, but without some surety I won't voice my opinion; they aren't blatantly fighting and the time is too precious to open up an argument where none yet exists.

We split up after a while; Tana and Ephraim off by themselves, while I'm left walking hand in hand with Innes. The tension seems to dissipate a little as we separate, so I enjoy the feeling of just walking around with my guy. Even now I don't let myself think of him as my boyfriend, because if I slip up just once at the wrong time, it'll be a catastrophe. Still, it would be a nice thought...

Innes doesn't seem to mind walking in silence and we walk for a ways before he finally leads me into a sheltered area removed from the sight of other mall walkers. He pushes me over against the wall and bends down to kiss me. It's kind of awkward, and not something that we get to do regularly. I'm still not totally comfortable with it, but Innes seems to enjoy it, so I've yet to voice any protest. Besides, I keep telling myself that it's good for me to loosen up a little and enjoy life; after all, adults do these kinds of things all the time.

So when he bends down to kiss me, I place my hands on his shoulders and let him. His hands roam downward, never once finding a firm resting place. As our lips meet awkwardly, I can't help but wonder if my brother is in a similar situation with Tana. It seems likely, given how he wasn't protesting at all when she was leading him away. I jump as I feel questing fingers brush over the skin of my stomach and realize that Innes is being a bit bolder than he usually is - today he's touching skin.

That's another thing about these encounters; Innes touches me, but he won't allow me to touch him back. There are certain things that I'm allowed to do, and beyond those lies a great abyss that would swallow me whole should I attempt to cross it. I only ever tried once before Innes told me in no uncertain terms what would and would not be permissible.

Sometimes I wonder why I'm even with him, but then I console myself with the fact that there's no way that I could just leave Ephraim in the lurch. And besides, it isn't like I _hate _Innes. It's just that nothing about him excites me or sets me on fire. The only rush that I feel is at times like these when I'm contemplating who might be watching, or when our parents might accidentally catch us.

I'm almost at ease again as I grow used to the feel of his fingers on my skin. That's when the feeling strikes; _someone is watching me_. It's a creepy feeling, and I push away from Innes and stare wildly about. My not-boyfriend throws me a disgruntled stare after taking a quick glance around the area. "Eirika, what...?"

My heart is beating rapidly from the sudden dose of adrenaline and I steady myself with a hand on the wall. "I felt someone watching me." It's hard to tell what Innes thinks of that, but to his credit he doesn't voice his thoughts. He only throws me a disgusted look before he checks the time on his watch.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. We'd better find the other two so you guys can keep this whole thing under wraps." Innes stands there stiffly while I straighten my clothes, reluctantly allowing me to take his hand when we set off in search of our siblings. Luckily, we find them after a few moments of searching. Tana looks flushed, and Ephraim is grinning from ear to ear.

Innes speaks up rather curtly. "Tana, calm down or mother will figure out that something is going on. Especially since you specifically stated that you wanted to come here with Eirika to try on swimsuits. She may wonder who exactly it was that shared the changing room with you. And you..." He paused to stare at my brother with narrowed eyes, "Wipe that smug grin off your face. It makes you look like a total fool."

I can see the desire to sass her brother welling up in Tana's eyes, but Innes preempts her attempt by stepping forward and whispering fiercely in her ear. Her face pales as her gaze travels unwillingly towards me, and she nods her head in what appears to be compliance. Ephraim and I exchanged puzzled glances, but as Innes strides off towards the exit we fall in line behind him. Tana smiles as we catch up to her, but it's strained and she ignores our unspoken questions.

We're still confused when their mother drops us off at home.

It doesn't matter though; events at home proceed much as they always have until the time for sleeping arrives. I've already brushed my teeth and changed into my night things before that sudden thought hits me - _what about the nightmare_? I shiver as I remember the vaguest details of what was once a vivid memory. Was it only this morning that I could have given that recounting?

Ephraim stops by my doorway before heading into his room; apparently he is as ill at ease as I am. We talk about minor subjects - schoolwork and sports, the basketball game that he's going to with Innes next week - before he finally gives up and wishes me a good night. I smile. "Pleasant dreams, bro."

He wrinkles his nose. "Same to you."

And then I'm left alone, hesitant to turn out my light. Even though it's an irrational thought, I consider sleeping with the light on just for tonight. Until I remember that our mother still walks upstairs to make sure that we're both in bed and _'sleeping'_. The light would not be a good way to keep in her good books- unless I had fallen asleep while doing homework, perhaps. Even with as bad as a nightmare can be, I'm still more afraid of having to deal with an irritated parent. As they say, _'Better the terror you know...'_ A bad dream won't kill me.

I turn off the light.

Surprisingly, I fall asleep rather quickly. And despite my apprehensions, I dream of other things that night.

While my dreams are certainly pleasant, I cannot recall them to mind when I awaken

**X+X+X**

**AN:** _Just a preview of a tale that's boiling on the back burner. Comments, suggestions and criticism welcome. Note that this isn't looking to be published anytime soon - there's still a lot of work that I have to go through before I publish more spots._


	2. Dreaming, Part II

_**"Nightmare: The Dreaming"**_

_Warnings: AU, Modern Day. Rated for Language, _

_Active Imagination and hints of Adult Situations._

**X+X+X**

**X+X+X** - _Eirika's entries._

_'Thinking' or 'Emphasis'_

"Talking" - Obviously

**X+X+X**

It's several days later before I actually manage to corner Tana away from the crowd at school. Most everyone else is heading towards the buses, eager to get home, but her mother is planning to go shopping today and decided to pick Tana up here at school.

Tana looks up uncomfortably as I approach; momentarily I wonder if she's ill. Then I remember the way that she looked at me when Innes was whispering to her - she looked over at me like that then as well. I decide to ignore it for the moment. Until she tries to surreptitiously inch away from me.

I'm hurt and I stare at her in surprise. "Tana?" My voice is suddenly less cheery than I intended to be; at least Tana stops trying to back away. She doesn't look at me however; content to stare at the cracks in the asphalt.

I swallow hard and try again. "Tana, what's wrong? Did I do something...?" I leave the statement open ended, hoping desperately that she'll fill in the blanks for me. I can't think of any reason, but that doesn't mean that somewhere along the line, I haven't offended her.

"No, at least..." She hesitates for a second, obviously discomfited by whatever she's about to say. "Eirika, you aren't lesbian, are you?"

I almost fall over from the shock. "_What_?" It's hard to keep my voice down, and I fight to think through whatever logic inspired the question. "No! Who told you that?"

She doesn't answer immediately and it takes a moment for me to draw my own conclusion. "_Innes_?"

A miserable nod confirms my breathless whisper. "But why? I thought he _liked _spending time with me. Why would he say something like that?"

I'm pretty distraught as Tana starts to explain, and that's when the sensation hits again. '_I'm being watched.'_ The creepy vibe is back again, and this time it's stronger than before. Coupled with the shock of my current conversation, it's too much handle.

I can hear Tana shouting my name as my world suddenly tilts and fades.

**X+X+X**

When I finally open my eyes again, I find myself staring at the uninspired drop ceiling that decorates the interior of the school. My head hurts, so I close my eyes again. Since I'm not lying out on the parking lot, someone must have carried me inside. '_Tana.'_ My eyes snap open again and I look around.

There's nothing to see but the curtains that surround the bed. I go to pull off the covers and stop when my wrist throbs. A gasp escapes before I can stop myself. _"Ow...!"_

Heels click on the floor as someone approaches the curtain barrier. I glance over and see the school nurse peeking in on me. She smiles and steps inside, stopping beside my bed. I've met her once before, when I skinned my knee in phys-ed. Her name is Natasha, I think.

Her voice is gentle as she asks me how I'm feeling. My feelings can be summed up in one word. "Horrible."

She shines a light in my eyes and watches for the reaction of my pupils and then busies herself with another half dozen tests. Eventually I find out that I fainted dead away in the parking lot, and that Tana and her mother are both waiting to see if I'm okay. Aside from a headache, I've sprained my right wrist. I grimace as I think of all the homework assignments that I still have to finish.

Natasha offers me a Tylenol and a paper cup with water. I take the pill and gulp it down, hoping that it will kick in soon and offer some relief from the pain. Afterwards, Natasha wraps my wrist firmly and writes out a note with recommendations for my parents. She thinks that I should go to the hospital and have the wrist x-rayed, just in case.

When I'm finally allowed to get up off the bed, I sway unsteadily on my feet for half a second before I finally find my balance. A gentle hand steadies me; I let Natasha help me out to where my friend is waiting. Before we go out, I hesitate. I open my mouth to ask a question, but no words come. Finally I shake my head and mumble, "It's nothing."

To my relief, Natasha only nods. "If you ever need to talk..." She offers in that way that only adults can manage.

I nod. "Thanks."

Tana is the first one to jump up when we finally emerge. She's pale- I've never seen her look so frightened before- and close to tears. It hits me that she probably thinks this is her fault. While I'm not entirely certain that it isn't, I don't blame her for her knee-jerk reaction. She helps me out to the car with her mother, and when we're driving back to my house, keeps giving me these frightened little glances. I'm pretty sure that she's as upset as I am, so when we finally reach the house and her mom gets out of the car, I whisper, _"Call me later."_

She nods and hops out of the car to open my door.

From there things degenerate into the frenzy that one associates with accidental episodes and over-emotional parents. It's the reason that Ephraim and I avoid telling our parents about any minor injuries that we incur- they tend to overreact to everything.

I'm pretty sure that's just a parenting thing though.

Mom finally gives up fussing over me when it's time to start supper. Ephraim gets dropped off at the house about that time, having caught a ride with one of the other boys on the basketball team. He's understandably upset when he finds out about the events of the day, but I manage to calm him. Fortunately I've moved to my room; with mom preoccupied downstairs, his outburst goes unnoticed.

"Bro, chill!" I let my voice carry the warning. I shake my head, glad that the headache isn't plaguing me anymore. "Tana probably just misheard or misunderstood something and took it out of context. Or maybe Innes got mad and didn't think about what he was saying. It happens."

Ephraim doesn't look happy, but he quiets down nonetheless. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I didn't find out about it until after practice was over."

He sits down on the bed beside me, looking for all of his fifteen years like a whipped puppy. I take his hand with my left and squeeze gently. "It's okay. I know you would have been there if you knew. Besides, Tana and her mom were there. And I'm fine now."

He doesn't look totally reassured, but he squeezes my hand back and sighs. I sigh too. "You know... there is _one _thing that I didn't mention to anybody."

When I'm certain that I have his attention I continue, my voice a whisper. "Yesterday at the mall, I felt this really creepy vibe, like someone was watching me." Ephraim nods, listening. "Well, right before I blacked out, I felt the same thing. Only this time it was _worse_."

He's frowning now. "Was it Innes?"

I shake my head, slightly amused at the notion. "No. If it was, I'd have never gone off alone with him at the mall. Besides, today he was with you at practice."

"Then who could it have been?"

"I don't know." The simplest answer I can find. A thought strikes me, and I shiver suddenly. "And I don't think I want to find out."

My brother doesn't say anything. He simply sits there beside me, allowing me to take comfort in his presence.

**X+X+X**

Tana calls later that evening. When mom brings up the cordless phone, she reminds me to not stay up too late talking. I assure her that I won't, and wait until the door closes behind her before I cradle the device to my ear and start the conversation.

"Hey."

_"Eirika? God! I'm so sorry!"_ Tana opens with an apology. I smile while I listen, knowing that despite the happenings of the day, she's still the same girl who befriended me. _"I talked with Innes after he got back; he laughed at me for taking him seriously. But then he told me he was sorry, well, as much as Innes ever apologizes for anything."_ I can hear her shifting something around in the background. She's probably figuring out what she wants to wear tomorrow.

"Okay. So what was that all about?"

_"Well... he was kind of upset with you for pushing him away, and then he came back and got upset at Ephraim and me... and then he kind of stated that if I didn't just shut up and come along, he'd tell mom that he caught us making out in the dressing room."_ Tana pauses and I hear a drawer close. _"I really should have figured that it was just him being mad. But I let my imagination run wild again. Sorry."_

I can't help it. I laugh.

"So all this was just your imagination? That's good to know." I shift around on my bed so that I can stare out of my bedroom window. "And I forgive you Tana - after all, if you didn't have that wild imagination, you wouldn't be yourself. Just _try _to remember to tone it down next time. I'd like avoid any repeats of today."

She giggles and I can hear the relief in her tone. _"Okay! I'll warn you next time!"_

From there the conversation degenerates into '_who-is-doing-what' _and '_what-did-I-see-while-shopping'_. It's comfortable ground, and by the time we hang up, we're firm friends again. Not that we ever really stopped; we've just confirmed it with each other.

Later I'll take the phone back downstairs, but for now I'm content to just lie on my bed and watch the shadows lengthen.

**X+X+X**

**AN:** _Having pushed myself to finish Part 2 of this mini-drama, I've decided to post all of Part 1. So all the little scenes that make up this portion will be appearing sometime in the near future. Having finished Part 2, it's on to the third portion of the story._

_Comments, criticism, and requests for autographs welcome. :P_

_**Note:**__ I know that people have varying viewpoints on life and how people should live it and I realize that people make their own choices to that effect every single day. That being said, if this piece offends you in any way, please note that such is not the intention of the author. I'm not trying to advocate anything through my writing, unless it is to be the best person that you can be._

_While there are things that I don't condone, I know that life happens. People make choices. Not all of them right, not all of them wrong, and definitely not all of them choices that I would make. I choose not to throw out some blanket condemnation, since I am not 'God' by any stretch of meaning or definition._

_There may be elements mentioned in this tale that twist you one way or another. If that's the case and it offends you beyond the pale, please find yourself another story to read. I won't be offended if you so choose. For those of you who can stick with it, I hope that this tale continues to be pleasing and interesting._

_That said, please continue to leave comments. I want to know what works (or doesn't work) for you all. That's the only way that a writer can progress, and I'm not that far along the road, no matter how much I'd like to delude myself in thinking otherwise._

_To all of you out there, happy reading and writing!_

_Trev X_

_PS- No rotten eggs or tomatoes, please!_


	3. Dreaming, Part III

_**"Nightmare: The Dreaming"**_

_Warnings: AU, Modern Day. Rated for Language, _

_Active Imagination and hints of Adult Situations._

**X+X+X**

**X+X+X** - _Eirika's entries._

_'Thinking' or 'Emphasis'_

"Talking" - Obviously

Dream Sequences in _Italics_

**X+X+X**

_I don't remember when I fell asleep, but I do know that I'm dreaming now. It's a reality of nonsense, a realm where the highly improbable happens. For instance, I'm living inside of a glorified sneaker. Tana calls from me from Washington, D.C. and tells me that she lost the election for class president and she wants me to bring chocolate cupcakes to celebrate._

_Random people walk through my dream, faceless and unremarkable. Some of them talk to each other, presenting whatever weird script that has them cast into this improvised play. I rewind the scene once or twice just to see what changes; sometimes it's a person, and sometimes dialogue or lack thereof. I soon grow bored with that however, and the people vanish from my house._

_Since it is my house... I decide that I don't want to live in a sneaker. Instead, I want a cute little cottage. _BAM._ The dream complies. And while I've got this wonderful new house... I might as well go exploring._

_I take turns peeking into the different rooms and decorating them to my whim. Sometimes things go how I dictate, and sometimes there are rooms that won't change no matter how much I press with my will. Despite this, I enjoy the reprieve - even if the house is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside._

_It's as things are beginning to grow hazy that I finally see him._

_I've come to that final room - my bedroom. I push open the door and find him standing in front of my bedroom window. His back is to me and the way that the light streams into the room throws a shadow behind him. I must have made some sort of noise, because he turns around and looks surprised to see me. Or is it just that he's surprised that I'm seeing him? I can't tell._

'He's gorgeous.'

_That's my first thought as I stand there slack jawed in his presence. Everything else is fading, but he's still standing there as sharply defined as though this were real life; even the silver flames that occasionally flicker around his body remain crisp. He looks at me and all of the sudden I feel warmth flood my cheeks._

_"You shouldn't be able to see me." He murmurs, looking perplexed. "You're waking up."_

_I fight to hold on, to stay in this dream for just a few moments more. I know that it's a foolish hope at best, but with this specimen of godhood before me, I want to ensure that I imprint him on my memory. "I don't want to wake up. I want to stay here with you."_

_He smiles sadly and shakes his head. His bangs fall into his eyes as he looks down at me. "You can't stay here, Eirika. You have the real world calling you." His eyes are gentle and his gaze holds me. "Go on now."_

_I'm falling now, helpless to prevent it. I'm going to wake up soon._

_"What's your name?" I shout._

And then I wake up.

**X+X+X**

I have homework to finish. I should be working on it, since it's slower going with my wrist all wrapped up. But I can't concentrate on such abstract things while trying to hold his face in my mind's eye. By the time I figure out a solution to the problem, I've already let an hour go by.

I lay aside my notebook and dig out my sketchpad. I'll have to work quickly; maybe I can tease Ephraim into helping with all the writing I have to do. I'm not satisfied until I have the basics down solidly. Though only sketched lightly, _his_ face is staring back at me from the sheet of paper. I close the book and set it aside again for my school assignments.

Maybe I'll try coloring it tomorrow.

**X+X+X**

Tana corners me at the most inopportune of moments. I'm busy trying to decide how to color _his_ hair when she peeks over my shoulder. I look up as her shadow falls across the page.

"O-oh, ni-ce!" She grins at me and takes a seat beside me. "So who is he and should I get ready to console my brother on the impending break-up?"

I shake my head, still caught up in my decision making. A scrap of paper darkens under the combination of two colors. _Still too light._

"So?" She prompts me, persistent. When I don't speak, she tries again. "Does Ephraim know him? Your mom and dad?"

I finally stop to favor her with a frown. "Tana."

"Yes?" Her voice is oh-so-innocently sweet. "Eirika?"

I point a capped marker in her direction. "I'm _working _here. _You_ aredisturbing artistic genius. You do know that's considered to be a crime, right?"

Tana sighs melodramatically. "So he's no one."

"No one that I know, at least." I decide to humor her a little. "I saw someone like this once."

"And you didn't pounce on him and ask for his name?" She thinks for a moment and I don't even get the chance to say anything before she's scrapped that line of thought. "Right... Like you'd have the chance. Forgot about your parents and everything."

She pauses to consider the half finished picture again. "But he is one handsome fellow. At least you'll have this to remember him by."

I nearly laugh at the sympathetic look I receive, but manage to repress the urge - barely. "Yeah, I guess so."

_If only you knew, Tana... If only you knew._

Not that I'm willing to share, of course. She doesn't need to know that I've become infatuated with a dream.

**X+X+X**

I dreamt again last night. I know I did. I think that _he_ was there. But the only glimpse that I caught was fleeting.

I can't remember anything else.

**X+X+X**

**AN:** _And there you have Seth making his first appearance. Happy? You know you are._

_Comments, criticism, and reviews welcome. :P_


	4. Dreaming, Part IV

_**"Nightmare: The Dreaming"**_

_Warnings: AU, Modern Day. Rated for Language, _

_Active Imagination and hints of Adult Situations._

**X+X+X**

**X+X+X** - _Eirika's entries._

**O-O-O **- _Seth's entries._

_'Thinking' or 'Emphasis'_

"Talking" - Obviously

Dream World in _Italics_

**X+X+X**

It's been a year since the dream. I managed to finish the picture and it's framed and standing on my nightstand where I can see it before I go to sleep. I haven't dreamed him since then, but then again, I haven't had any nightmares either; perhaps they balance each other out?

After we turned sixteen, our parents decided to review our dating privileges. Ephraim was overjoyed to learn that we'd be allowed limited privileges - he could now date Tana 'officially'. I just shrugged when I heard the news. Innes and I had already parted ways months beforehand. Apparently, I wasn't what he really wanted; he found himself a **real **girlfriend soon enough. Some girl that he met through Tana, I believe. Syrene something or other.

Last I heard from Tana, they're doing well together. I'm happy to hear that.

I sprawl out on my bed; spending the day wandering around the mall with friends is enough to wear one out. Tana spent the day introducing me to Vanessa and Rachelle - apparently Vanessa is Syrene's younger sister - and two more disparate persons I've never known. Vanessa was shy and quiet; she seemed afraid of offending people or seeming abnormal. I'm still trying to figure out why that is, because she's a beautiful girl.

Rachelle on the other hand... is a walking, talking book of virtues. Unashamedly so. She's outspoken about 'righteousness and justice', and an advocate of various charities. If there is anything that she doesn't have an opinion on, I don't know what it is. She's also happily dating - we spent part of our time looking at pictures of her boyfriend. I suppose he has some good looks and Rachelle seems to light up when talking about him.

I sigh and look over at the picture of my anonymous man. _'I wish I had you.'_

That's when I feel it. _Someone's watching me. _Only this time it isn't creepy or defiling or _evil_. No, this time the watcher gives me tingles all over. It feels good; I am almost overwhelmed.

I sit up slowly and let my gaze drift over to the window. '_I can't see anyone there, but..._' I smile and get up off the bed to lock my door. I walk over and pull the window shade too, just in case. If I'm wrong, I don't want to give a free show to any human eyes. And heaven forbid anyone from the house walking in on me either!

When I'm certain that I've covered all the avenues of exposure, I walk back over to my bed and sit down. On a whim, I blow a kiss back towards the window. _I'm being childish, but that feeling is still with me._ I smile.

And then I slowly start to take off my clothes.

Abruptly the feeling vanishes.

**O-O-O**

_I shouldn't be doing this. I have responsibilities; a whole area of dreamers to take care of. But I like to visit this place, these dreamers. Three of them have vivid imaginations that create beautiful dreamscapes; only the father has dreams built like castle walls - I think that Gilliam would understand them better than I. But even leaving that aside, this place seems to me a place of rest. It's peaceful here most of the time. I have to be careful not to visit too often - Guardians such as I aren't supposed to get attached - it makes us weaker, they say. It taints us._

_I don't understand such things, but I am young as our kind counts time._

_Besides, Valter still roams the dreaming, preying on any who cannot resist him. He's grown stronger, or so I've heard from those higher up. I smile as I take my place by the window; he hasn't visited this place in some time. I know, because I was here the last time that he did. I know what his taint feels like._

_I should be going now. I've seen everyone in the house and they seem to be doing well. I have other areas to patrol._

_I glance down at the nightstand._

_I'm shocked to see a picture of myself there. I look over at the girl, Eirika. She has amazing talent; I know that she only saw me that one time. And yet she still managed an extremely accurate piece of art; I am impressed._

_She sits up slowly, seemingly contemplating something. There's a tension in the air - I don't know what it is - and my senses are screaming at me. Her gaze passes over me, and then she stands up and locks the door._

_When she walks over and pulls down the window shade, I almost don't breathe. I can feel her nearness, this presence that is unique to her. When she walks over to her bed and sits down again, I almost sigh with relief. One could almost assume that she knows that I'm here, ridiculous as that may seem._

_And then she looks directly at me and blows me a kiss._

_I am shocked. She __**can't **__have seen me. I know this. But somehow she still knows... that __**I**__ am here. I stare at her. How does she know?  
_

_And then she starts to take off her clothes. It's too much - I snap my gaze away, feeling the flush that suffuses my body._

_I vanish as quickly as I appeared. Apparently this place holds dangers as well, albeit of a differing kind._

**X+X+X**

It's gone now. Or perhaps I should say '_he_' is gone. If he was really there to begin with. Thinking about what I've just done causes me to blush; I'm glad that no one saw me.

It would be awkward to explain that I'm doing something like this for an imaginary man. In fact, it's somewhat embarrassing even now, and I'm the only one who saw me do this - at least, the only one that I'm certain of.

I wonder if he _was_ there. I wonder what he thought?

With how quickly the feeling vanished when I took off my shirt, I'd almost guess that _if _he was there he took off in embarrassment. Or maybe disgust.

I blush again just thinking about it. '_What has gotten into me today?_'

I sigh and put my shirt back on. Presentable again, I open the shade and unlock my door. I pause and look at the picture on my nightstand once more before I head downstairs. '_Perhaps if I'm lucky..._' I'll keep my fingers crossed and hope that I see him again.

'_And maybe, just maybe I'll find out his name._'

It's tiring thinking about him with pronouns only.

**X+X+X**

**AN:** _...I don't know what to say. I really don't. Please don't hate me? ^^'_

_Comments, criticism, and reviews welcome. :P_


	5. Dreaming, Part V

_**"Nightmare: The Dreaming"**_

_Warnings: AU, Modern Day. Rated for Language, _

_Active Imagination and hints of Adult Situations._

**X+X+X**

**X+X+X** - _Eirika's entries._

**O-O-O **- _Seth's entries._

_'Thinking' or 'Emphasis'_

"Talking" - Obviously

**X+X+X**

Three months and a day.

It's a weekend and I'm out at a party hosted by Rachelle. Tana and Ephraim came along with me and I've seen a few people that I know from school, but for the most part the partygoers are comprised of people from Rachelle's church. Tana and Ephraim disappeared a few minutes after we got here, so I've found myself standing in a corner with Vanessa. She's nervously pulling on the end of her short braid, but she smiles when I stop beside her, so I know that it's alright to stay.

There's a table full of various deserts with a full bowl of punch crowning the center. I decline the sweet drink mix, preferring to stick with bottled water, but I notice that Vanessa hasn't bothered to go anywhere near the short line that seems to form around that particular part of the room. I offer her one of the cookies on my tiny paper plate.

She looks at them almost longingly while she slowly shakes her head. "I shouldn't..."

She gives in and takes one when I point out that there isn't any other food to be had and that we are at a _party_. But only one cookie of course. I shrug and nibble on one of the two that are left. We stand there making small talk - or rather I make small talk and ask questions that she shyly answers. After a while she finally warms up enough to actually do some talking herself; I find out that she runs track, loves cookies (especially girl scout thin mints!), and befriended Rachelle at school. I suspect that it's rather more Rachelle befriending her than the other way around, but it's not important in the greater scheme of things.

Vanessa is smiling now and we almost don't notice when Rachelle finally sweeps towards us through the gathering, dragging a young man with a ponytail behind her. I recognize him from the photos - this must be her boyfriend, Joshua.

Since Vanessa hasn't retreated into her former shell at his arrival, I guess that she already knows him. Rachelle stops in front of me and dutifully makes introductions. I shake Joshua's hand when he offers it and tell him that it's nice to meet him. He grins and returns the sentiment.

He joins us in standing against the wall and I hide a grin when Rachelle takes the opportunity to lean up against his chest. She glances over at us with a weary smile as his arms wrap around her. "Are you both enjoying the party?"

Vanessa and I glance at one another. "The cookies are good." I offer in way of explanation. By now there's only a few crumbs left on my plate. Rachelle laughs.

"Well at least that's one point in my favor, I suppose. I've been trying to wade my way over here since you arrived and I noticed that you both seem to favor the outskirts." Leaning her head back against Joshua's shoulder, Rachelle seems to relax. "But everyone in the way seemed to want to talk to me. It's a wonder I managed to get here at all."

"Price of popularity." Joshua murmurs. He seems amused when Rachelle sniffs in disdain.

"I don't do popular and _you_ know it."

He murmurs something in her ear and she resumes her relaxed stance. Apparently he's also good at placating her, which I suppose makes another point in his favor, at least as far as Rachelle is concerned. I hide a sigh and turn my attention back to the crowd. Sudden motion in the corner of my vision has me swiveling back to stare at Rachelle. She's standing ramrod straight and Joshua has apparently decided to let go off her. "CONNER!"

She's almost growling as she flies across the room. I have just enough time to notice the startled looking man standing by the food table before he rushes away in the face of the approaching storm. I blink and look back towards Joshua for an explanation. He's holding a hand over his eyes and shaking his head. "Stupid, stupid man."

When he looks up and notices the stares he's receiving from the rest of the pillars on the wall, he grins. "That poor soul who just tore out of here ahead of 'Hurricane Rachelle' is Conner. He's a friend of a friend of her father's. And he managed to spike the punch one time at a party that Rachelle hosted." His grin widens. "When Rachelle found out, she almost went as far as punching him. She did get her parents to throw him off the property and he wasn't welcome back for several months afterward. I'm surprised he's trying the same trick again after all that."

I shrug and fold up my paper plate in half and then into quarters. "Maybe he's a masochist?"

Joshua snorts and Vanessa giggles. I smile. "But isn't he a member of your church?"

Joshua shrugs at the question. "No - he's a self professing atheist. I'm not sure whether he actually believes that, or whether he just says that to get Rachelle all riled up. Personally, I think he's too lazy to forge any kind of belief system, so he just goes with whatever will make her mad."

I blink. "But doesn't that make things... awkward? With him not being a 'believer'?"

Shrugging, Joshua folds his arms across his chest. "Why would it?" He grins over at me. "After all, I'm not even a part of her church."

He laughs at my disbelieving stare. "I'm serious. As of right now, I'm only attending occasional services with Rachelle. I don't know that I entirely believe in this whole 'Supreme Deity' shtick, but I do know that I believe in Rachelle." His gaze softens and he turns back towards the crowd. "She helped me to clean up my act when I was into all sorts of shit. I found out that I could be happy just being myself when I was around her. So I believe in her and because she believes this other stuff... well I'm willing to give it a chance."

He grins again. "I still gamble a little, just to get her mad sometimes. It's amusing, but she'll call a coin toss right every single time - even as she's decrying the evil of the act. Dice, coins, cards... whatever luck or providence has blessed her doesn't seem to care about the medium. It's gotten so that my old buddies run in terror any time they see her coming."

"And speaking of running in terror..." Joshua shoves himself into a standing position. "I really ought to see if she needs any help with Conner. Since she doesn't believe in violence, I can offer to beat him down myself. See you later, ladies." With a roguish wink he's gone, striding into the milling crowd.

I turn back to Vanessa and note another boy approaching us. He's a sandy-haired individual, neatly trimmed as opposed to the ponytail that Joshua sported. He wipes the palms of his hands on his jeans once just before he reaches speaking distance.

"Hi girls!" His face breaks into a cheerful grin as he greets us. "I'm Forde - F-O-R-D-E. You can pretend it's French and call me For-_day_, if you want."

If I hadn't seen the nervous gesture beforehand, I would have thought him a fool. However, I sense he's probably trying to break the ice with his introduction, so I figure that I'll help him out a little. "How about we call you For-_dee_ instead, and pretend you're really, really old?"

Between us, Vanessa giggles again; I'm on a roll today. Forde grins and bows to me. "Touché', milady."

I offer my hand. "I'm Eirika." 

He shakes it firmly before turning to the girl beside me. "And you are...?"

"Vanessa."

She takes his hand a bit more hesitantly, but he doesn't press things - a quick handshake and he's released her hand again. He leans against the wall in the same place that Joshua was a few minutes before.

"So what brings you over here to our corner of the world?" I'm pretty sure that it has something to do with a girl, but he might be another person who wasn't truly comfortable with the crowd, you never know.

He looks over at me, but I can see him studying Vanessa out of the corner of his eye. "Would you believe that an aura drew me here?"

"An... aura?" Vanessa sounds slightly hesitant when she speaks.

Forde exhales once before nodding. "Yes! You see, everyone has an aura about them - an energy if you will - that defines who they are." He points towards me, looking almost like a professor, or an enthusiastic preacher. "For instance, Eirika here has an aura that tells me that she's very focused on something. And our hostess has an aura of purity, mixed with a dose of energetic sincerity. But that wasn't what drew me over here."

He draws in a breath and fixes his gaze on Vanessa. She starts to blush under his scrutiny. "The reason that I came over here was because I felt this warm energy, this aura of quiet determination. I wanted to get to know the person who possesses such an aura. That's you, Vanessa."

"So do you think that would be okay?" Forde takes a deep breath and lets it out. He scuffs at the heel of one foot with the toe of the other. "I mean, if you don't want to... that's okay too."

I'm starting to feel like an outsider to this conversation, so when Vanessa hesitantly agrees, I slip away quietly.

Neither seems to notice; they're too busy getting to know one another.

**X+X+X**

It's dusk out when I finally make my way outside. A few stars have begun to peek down at the world from the sky overhead. The evening air is a bit cool, so I shrug into my jacket and walk over to the porch swing. I still have the bottle of water that I picked up earlier; must be my date for the evening.

The swing chains creak a bit when I sit down. I tuck one leg beneath me and toe the floor with the other, listening to the creaking of the chains as I swing slowly back and forth. The constant sound is somewhat comforting; it feels like the world around me is responding to my slightest effort.

Because of my position on the front porch, I'm treated to the sight of yet another car pulling in to join the vehicles parked along the driveway and street front. A familiar blonde head emerges after the engine shuts off. I'm a little surprised to see Natasha walking up to the house. She stops short of the front door (which I assume is her destination) and gives me a smile and a wave.

"Hey Eirika, are you here for the party?"

It's a question with a glaringly obvious answer, but I nod and smile pleasantly. "Mm-hm."

I can tell that she's wondering why I'm sitting outside of the festivities, but Natasha is too polite to press me for an answer. Instead she gestures to the bag in her left hand. "I've got to drop these off for Rachelle. When I'm done, I'll come back and we can chat for a bit if you like."

I'm not averse to the idea, so I merely nod; Natasha enters the house and I lose sight of her quickly.

_Screak, screak... screak, screak..._

When Natasha slips back outside, I'm pondering yet again the strong line of my dream man's face. She walks over to the swing and I obligingly stop rocking so that she can sit down beside me. We sit there in silence for a while as the stars become more pronounced against the darkening sky.

It strikes me as odd that she's here at a party for teens, so I ask her about it. "Why are you here, Natasha? Did someone invite you?"

She shakes her head slowly. "No, I was just dropping some things off for my niece. I actually didn't intend to stay very long, but it looked like you might need some company." She tilts her head to the side. "So do you?"

"I guess I could use someone to talk to." I sigh and study my water bottle. "So... what do you think about dreams?"

**X+X+X**

_Talking to Natasha about the dream kind of helped. She listened all the way through my rambling account and didn't laugh or belittle me. She only asked to see the picture that I'd drawn whenever I had the time. Just having someone to listen without judgment was a relief - I was fairly certain that even Ephraim would have tried to laugh it off as the product of an overactive imagination._

_So it was reassuring to know that someone else out there now knew what I knew, even if I wasn't sure that she believed in it as strongly as I did._

**X+X+X**

**O-**_End Part 1_**-O**

**X+X+X**

**AN:** _End Part 1. Questions? Plenty. Resolutions? Still to come. Characters? More shall follow. Do I know what I'm doing? I'd love to say yes. ^^'_

_Comments, criticism, and reviews welcome. _


End file.
